1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microchip assembly, and more particularly, to a microchip assembly which accommodates a mixed sample subject to reaction and seals the mixed sample to provide a reaction environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microchambers are needed for study and analysis of reaction of a very small material in the fields of biotechnology, genetic engineering and diagnostic medicine. Among them, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is to amplify a desired gene in a particular space by characteristically and repeatedly synthesizing a particular gene. That is, a great amount of the same replicated gene is obtained using a very small amount of the gene. The synthesis of gene is performed by injecting a sample mixed with a gene subject to the PCR and a reagent needed for the PCR such as a polymerase, a single base, or a polymerization reagent, in a microchamber, and repeating heating to temperatures needed for reaction and cooling.
Conventionally, the sample is directly injected into the microchamber using a pipette. That is, a reaction sample is manually and directly injected into the microchamber and heated to an about 100° C. The microchamber is sealed with an optical tape to prevent evaporation of the material accommodated in the microchamber during the above heat circulation reaction. However, the sample injection job needs a careful manipulation so that the sample may leak according to a degree of expertness. In particular, a multi-chamber method is used which can process a plurality of samples at the same time. When different samples are accommodated in the multi-chamber, the samples may be mixed during injection so that reliability of a reaction result can be deteriorated.